DarkNet
by 19cool1686
Summary: Three friends hack into the dark side of the internet and rule the world.


The streets of the city are as busy as they usually are. Inside a two story townhouse, lies the home of the three friends, Blunt, Reg, and Code. Rg:"Whats with you man".Blnt:" Not much man, just chillin. Blnt:" What do you thihnk code is up to?" Rg"How should I know". Blnt: "Whatever dude, I don't trust that guy anymore." Rg:"Your the one who can't be trusted." Reg and Blunt head upstairs to visit their roommate and open the door. "Why are you guys here again"? Blnt:" Because we feel like your leaving us out on your gig" Rg" Haha." Cde: "I guess, check this out". The three stare at the screeen in front of them. Cde"Iv'e found a way to track the city." Blnt"I knew it, your a genius."Cde"I'm thinking, I can use this to stop the underground around here." Rg:"Are you serious, you mean like me?" Cde:" Your not real underground, these guys are.." Reg and Blunt take a look at the background map of a :"Man, I don't like it when you talk about thugs."Cde"It's not a big deal, I feel like we can do something about :" Why do you wan't to get involved with random thugs?" Cde: "Because, I can see the benefits". Rg:" You don't know who your dealing with, those are the some of the guys who did me in." Cde:" Thats what I thought, but your'e the one who asks for trouble in the first place."Rg" I guess, what are you saying?". Cde:"Im just gonna keep tracking the warehouse"Blnt:" Why don't you just come downstairs and chill, I feel like this is too much. Cde:" Ya, ill come down" The threee head downstairs and hop on the couch. Blnt:"Fighter Street 4, just got this one." Cde:"I heard, I picked my character, its your turn." Blnt:"Get ready to get K.O.!". Blnt: "I thin'k that's enough, I need to go somewhere." Rg:"You mean you have to go back to the streets?" Blnt:"Ya man, that's where I get what I need." Cde"Good luck man." Rg:"Hold up, I feel like your being an idiot again." Blnt:" Ya, but it doesn't matter." Reg picks up the controller. Cde:"Let's just play something."Rg:"Defintely, Iv'e had enough with that guy." Part I: Blunt takes off and leaves his comrades behind. Approaching the streets of the city, Blunt notices some stray dogs walking in the middle of the street, almost like they don't care about the traffic nearby. Blunt heads to the convenience store, by the ghetto of the city. "Super Mart Conevience Store" Blnt:"There's nothing super about this mart..I can't believe im here again.." Upon entering the store, Blunt notices a "Closed sign."Blnt:"This can't be happening" Blnt"Attempts to open the door and notices that is is unlocked. Manager:"Whoa, how can you just come in here? The store is closed, can't you see the sign!" Blnt:"Sorry, but I got what you needed, all eight copies of Retrograde Fighter Street." Manager:"All eight?" Blnt:"Yep, all in their original boxes and unopened, sealed tight." Manager:"Looks good to me" Blunt waits patiently as the store owner check over the old games. Manager"Here you go, $100, go ahead and pick up some snacks and drinks if you want."Blnt:"I think i'll pick up some for my roommates, thanks again." Blunt heads back to the townhouse on 1111 Emporium Street. Blnt:"I'm back" Rg:"Glad."Cde:"You always bring things back with you." Blnt:"Courtesy is yours...Code." Reg and Code chuckle to Blunt's remark. Blnt: Are we gonna get these guys or not?"Cde:"I'm working on it, I'm thinking about hitting up the warehouse tonight...with your help ofcourse.."Rg:"Im, down."  
Logging in to the bright screen, Code opens up a window to the underground portal of Warehouse 18. Code notices transactions being made by stolen goods. Having a list of stolen items in the town store from Blunt, Code has noticed some of the products are matching. Code sends Blunt a txt: "I think tonight should be good." Reg and Blunt head upstairs to the dark room. Rg"I already told you, im ready when you are." Cde"What about you Blunt? I thought you were tired." Blnt:"I took my nap, im good, lets do this!"  
Blnt:"I'll drive" Reg:"Cool, ill wait in the back with Code, in case I need to take out some goons." Cde:"Cool, ill bring my computer." Driving down Emporium Street, Code asks his roommates if they are sure about the venture. Blnt:"Im sure man, I think this is for a good cause." Rg:"I need to get my revenge." Cde:"Alright, take a left on Bruno's." Blnt:"Aight" Cde:"I think the guards at the gate are taking a break at 1, that gives us 30 minutes to get the goods back" Blnt:"You think or you know?"Cde:"..." Rg:"Sounds like enough time to me."Cde:"If you can keep watch, Reg and I can go in." As the the trio heads down the streets, the Warehouse District comes into sight, Blnt:"15..16..17..18, I think were here." Cde:"That's it. Rg:"Let's do this." Reg and Code head in to the unattended warhouse through back entrance. Cde:"Hide!" Reg and Code hide behind some crates while a guard walks through the side of the building."Cde:"I thought it would be empty, the goods are behind the crates." After a brief moment, the guard walks outside the front gate. Reg and Code pick up a small rectangular crate, and make their way out the back entrance, only to find their ride missing. Rg:"That guy took off!" Code checks his phone and revieves Blunt's text" I had to leave, the guard is outside."Cde"were here"Blunt"coming" Reg and Code toss the crate into the trunk. "HEY!" Blnt:"Get in!" The three jump into the back seats while the car veers off and burns through the alley way. Blnt:"I knew this would happen." Rg:"Can you please open the window!" Cde:"Sorry guys, I feel like this is my fault." Rg"At least your plan worked." Blnt:"Did you get the stuff?."Cde:"Ya."  
Back at the room, Blunt and Reg hop on the couch, start a new match of Fighter Street. Code is busy in his room, analazying the warehouse map, not sure about his plan. Pulling up a couple of html codes, Code decides he has enough to login to the banks. After testing out some accounts, Code heads downstairs and notifies the roommates of his discovery. Cde:"I feel like we can get the money." Blnt:"Why don't you just chill out man." Rg:"Ya man, Iv'e had enough of this." Cde:"Whatever, I have the bank accounts, that's all I can say." Blnt:"Ya man, but we're tired, it's been a long night."Rg:"I'm going to bed."Cde:"My, bad, I know this is a lot of stress, but I guess we can just do this another time."  
The next day, Code stays silent as his plan unfolds, looking up every bank account in the city, Code decides to hold out on his roommates, until they can agree with the plans. 6pm. Rg:"What's up man, I heard something about bank accounts." Cde:"Don't worry about it, you guys wanna grab something at Wings & Burgers?" Blnt:"Ya i'm down" Rg:"For sure"  
The trio head to Wings & Burgers, and pull up to the restaurant. Blnt:"Who's buying?" Rg"I'll get it." Blunt, Reg and Code walk into the restaurant and order their meals. Reg pulls out $20 of cash to pay for the order. Cde:"I'll take care of it."Rg:"What do you mean?" Code tells Reg to swipe his card instead. Rg:"I don't have any money on my card." Cde:"Just swipe it" Reg swipes his credit card and notices the order went through." The trio head back with their meals. Blnt:" What did you just do?" Cde:"I pre-programmed the register to read Reg's card." Blnt:"So what are you saying then?" Rg:"It's all good man, Code's got this one." Cde:"Let's just have some fun." The trio enjoy their meals, wondering what this really means, and when their next heist will be.  
Back at the townhouse, Reg, Blunt, and Code enjoy their victory. Blnt:"I can't believe you did that." Cde:"I told you it would work." Rg:"Your ridiculous." The trio laugh at the moment. Blnt:"What does this mean for us?" Cde:"It means we can take out the underground." Blnt:"I guess, ill cya tomorrow, im going to bed."Rg:"I'll be up" Cde:"Same here, you wanna play Fighter Street?" Rg:"Ya."  
Blnt:"I pick Remi." Rg:"Im pick'n Ryo" Blnt:"You always pick Ryo, you think he's the best player." Rg:"Ya, he is." Blnt:" We'll see about that." While the match goes on between Blunt and Reg, Code is on his laptop computer and checking out the black side of the internet. As Code browses through the pages, he cannot help but feel he has stumboled opon something miraculous. There is a way, to log in to the online bank accounts, and no one can do anything about it. Code decides to use the skill for good, not evil, but think's to himself, if he would use it for evil.  
Part II: Rg:"I can't believe those guards caught us." Blnt:" Code said there wouldn't be any." Rg:"I know, but I trusted him, and now I feel like a bad guy again." Blnt:"Well, what if we try it again, I feel like it's still a good idea, to stop those thugs." Rg:"Me, too." Blnt:"What if someone stays back at the crib to watch over the warehouse on the computer while we go out on the heist." Rg:"Like who?" Blnt:"I don't know, do you think your girlfriend would mind?." Rg:"She might be okay with it." Blnt:"You should hit her up, and tell her we're on a mission to stop these thugs." Reg informs Blunt that his girlfriend is okay with watching over Code's computer while they go to the warehouse. Excited about their idea, Blunt and Reg head upstairs, and tell Code about their idea. Cde:"That might work, thanks Blunt." Blnt:"Thank me later." Rg:"Let's do this." Cde:"Right now?"Blnt:"I'm ready, Sal said she's down." Blnt:"Hold up, im eating my tacos." Rg:"Lol" Cde:"Haha." Blnt:"Im not finished yet!" Rg:"No problem man, i'm just saying im down." Cde:"It's 8:42pm, what time can Sal come over?" Rg:"Doe'snt matter, it's up to you Code." Cde:"..." Blunt still chewing his food, " Let's go at..still chewing..midnight." Rg:"Alright." Cde:"Are you sure you guys wanna do this?" Rg:"I'm sure." Blnt:"As long as we don't get caught this time." Cde:"Alright."  
12:00-Blnt:"You ready to go?"Rg:"Hold up, I need to finish the match."Blnt:"I thought you said you were ready?!" Rg:"I know, but I need to mess this guy up first." Blunt turns off the console. Rg:"WTH! F**U!" Blnt:" Your letting Code down, we said we'd be ready at midnight." Rg:"You'll pay for this." Blnt:"Are you gonna call Sal or not, it's already 12:15." Rg:"Ya."  
12:45:"Ring Ring" Rg:"Thank's for showing up." Sal:"I thought you guys were going at midnight." Blnt:"Wer're ready." Code headsdownstairs. Cde:"You guys ready?" Rg:"Ya man." Cde:"Alright." Code hands Sal his laptop. Cde:" Can you watch over the warehouse while we are in there?" Sal:"No problem." Code, Reg, and Blunt jump into the cruiser and head out.  
Cde:"I feel like your driving too fast." Blnt:"I'm in a hurry." Cde:"If we can make it there by 1:30 we should be in the clear." Blunt slows down the car. Rg:"I'm sorry for the delay, let's get these fools."  
Code Reg and Blunt pull up to the Warhouse 18. Silent is the night, the guards have vanished. Reg sends Sal a txt:"Are we in the clear?" Sal:"It looks like the guards have gone to another warehouse."Blnt:"It's time." The three head into the warhouse, grabbing as many boxes of stolen goods as they can. Code asks Reg if he can message Sal at which warehouse the guards are in. Rg:"She said they are in Warehouse 5" Cde:"Sounds good". Blnt:"Looks like a 1980's electric guitar, I think I'll keep this one." Cde:"That's not part of our plan, we need to discard the stolen goods, and get real revenge." Blnt:"Ya, ya." Rg:"I got some high quality shoes here, these pairs are worth over $200 on the black market. Cde:"I bet, let's just get that big crate over there, I feel like that's the real goods." Blnt:"Screw these shoes, lets just get that thing." The trio eye what appears to be a large case of diamond rings. The three scarmble out of the warehouse with the case of rings and hop into the car. Heading home, a police siren goes off. Cde:"That's is we're done." Blnt:"Calm down, I know how to deal with these guys." The police car pulls up to Blunt's car. "License, Id, please." Blnt:"Here you go." The police inspeact the license and Id. Plce:"What are you doing this late, you are driving over the speed limit." Blnt:"My bad, I will keep it down." Plc:"Thanks, have a good night." Blunt, Reg and Code head down Emporium street and park in front of the townhouse.


End file.
